


Missing Scene

by slian_martreb



Series: Watch  as the Heavens Cry [2]
Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slian_martreb/pseuds/slian_martreb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse behind the curtain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene

_They shall call you Satan_ , the Lord says, and His voice is sad when He says this. _But you shall always be My Lucifer_.

There is silence. 

_Lucifer_ , the One repeats, name yet unaccepted. 

_Lucifer_ , the Lord says yet again. 

_What is its meaning_? the One asks

A pause and then–a great Heaviness and the One knows that the Lord is speaking to him and him alone. The knowledge of this, the overwhelming love that the One feels from the Lord would be enough to bring the One to its knees, were it not already on them.

 _Men will believe the name to mean ‘adversary’ and ‘devil’_ the Lord speaks. _They will believe that you exist to oppose me. That you will have Fallen in your own faith and devotion. The entire Congregation of Heaven shall come to believe this too, in time_.

 _Why_? the One asks, knowing in some way that its questions are not Blasphemy.

The Lord sighs a sigh to turn over the new world.

 _Because I do not mean for you to cause them only to question. I mean for you to cause them to sin and there must be someone for them to look to in…guidance_.

 _Sin, my Lord_? the One asks, baffled. Sin is a word that It does not know.

 _Sin,_ He repeats. _To act completely contrary to My wishes for them_.

The One is stunned and horrified into silence. Devastated, It asks, _And_ I _am to be the cause of this? What wrong have I done to earn this shame_?

The Lord closes His eyes and is silent a long moment before answering. _You have done no wrong, My Beloved One_ , He says finally. _But this world must have Necessary Evils and, though you are not evil and never shall be, the world must have one like you to view as such_.

The Lord pauses again and the Beloved One tries to sort through Its confusion. To be Beloved by the Lord, singled out, is an honor of which It could not have imagined. But for this task? A task that seems more a curse or punishment than a blessing?

 _I don’t Understand_ the One says, confusion and despair fighting to claw their way from Its throat. 

_Dear One_ , the Lord begins again and the One feels as though the Lord Himself if searching for words, a baffling concept in itself. _I know that you do not understand it now, but you will soon come to that Understanding. If you can trust Me then you can believe that one day you will see how their trial and error in Loving Me allows me to Love them more. Devotion without sacrifice does not hold the same meaning to Me as blind belief. Do you believe this _?__

__The One’s mouth works silently for a small eternity. Not believe the Lord?_ _

___It is possible_ , comes the answer to his unasked question. _It is called_ choice _and you are to make one now_._ _

___Choice?_ It questions._ _

___Choice_ the Lord repeats. _To look at two possible courses of action and take one over the other. In this case, what I wish of you and what you wish of yourself. And these choices may be the same and yet they may be different. It is necessary that one such as you exist in the world to provide such choices to all Men that will come.__ _

__The One is silent, trying to comprehend how that may be possible. It cannot believe that such a task is Necessary._ _

___It is Necessary_ the Lord answers. _But if you cannot believe in the need for what you may think to be an Unnecessary Evil, if you cannot trust that your task is all the more special to Me, can you trust in the reward that I will promise you for completing it_?_ _

___I trust and believe You in all things_ the One says, the words coming unbidden to Its mouth, amazed that the Lord should be questioning Its trust in Him. _Even this. And I need no reward for any task that You might set before me_._ _

__The Lord smiles and, with that, the Heaviness that surrounds them lifts and vanishes, a thundering gasp echoing from the Congregation behind. With Its last words, the One knows that It has taken upon Itself the terrible task put before It. Has made Its first choice. And, with that choice, feels a possession towards the names spoken before: ‘Lucifer’ and ‘Satan.’ He feels a part of himself shift with the ownership of those names; knows for a fact that he is now a he and slowly rises from bended knee._ _

__Suddenly, and without warning, the Lord Himself rises from His Seat, stepping down towards him. Before Lucifer can think of what is happening, the Lord has taken him into His arms and has placed a kiss on either one of his cheeks._ _

___I shall give you a soul for you to better understand_ , the Lord murmurs for Lucifer’s hearing alone. _And though the years with it will be long, they will not be lonely; for I will send you one who will keep your company for much of that time. And, when your task is done, you shall re-join me on a seat in Heaven_._ _

__There is a wetness falling from Lucifer’s eyes as the Lord releases him. Lucifer does not know what it is, or where it has come from, but he does not wipe it away as it courses down his cheeks. He did not need the Lord’s promises of a soul, whatever that might be, or company or a seat in Heaven to complete his task. That he _has_ been promised it, despite, overwhelms him with emotion._ _

__And though the Lord knows his answer already, Lucifer cries it out for all of the Congregation Of Heaven to bear witness to: _I accept_!_ _

__With a snap, Lucifer’s wings extend behind him and he rises up into the air with a clap of thunder and a violent yell of grief and sorrow for the loss of something he has never really known. As he races away, no real destination in mind, he can hear the cries of the Congregation as a soft echo behind him._ _

__He takes some small comfort in knowing that he is not the only one who mourns._ _


End file.
